On My Own
by Luna Astrum
Summary: Just a oneshot of Naruto and Haku NarutoFemHaku character death rated T because of blood


**Authors Note: Just to clarify, Sasuke never left. Danzo, Orochimaru and the Akatsuki are dead. As well as Jiraya, and the others from the series. Also this is a NarutoFemHaku, fanfic, so yes Haku is a girl.**

**On My Own**

Looking at the softly swirling snow he let himself drown in his memories. Memories of her. Her porcelain skin, her dry wit, her beautiful gray-brown eyes, the small loving smile she would give him when she thought he wasn't looking, and the thing he loved the most, her endless capacity to love, to do anything for her loved ones.

A small tear ran down his scarred cheek, it stayed on his face a second before it fell, glittering in the moonlight like a diamond, landing on his tightly clenched fists.

"I love you" he whispered.

As more tears fell, cerulean eyes stared at the softly swirling snow glowing in the moonlight.

...

"WAKE UP OLD HAG!"

A blond woman with hazel eyes and very very large breasts abruptly woke up. Glaring around she looked for the dead man walking that disrupted her sleep. Catching a movement at the corner of her eye, she turned her head to a sun-kissed blond, grinning so widely that his eyes became small slivers, hiding stunning blue eyes that rivaled the sky.

"Naruto-" Tsunade said growling "-how good are you at dodging things?"

Naruto stared at her confused, "Pretty good...Why do you ask?"

She grinned blood-thirstily, "Oh, no reason." And with that she threw a small, but heavy, glass paperweight at the confused blond.

Naruto dodged in the last minute, and looked at the hole in the wall, and whistled, "Damn, that wall was chakra-enforced too"

Tsunade sighed and tried to calm herself down, "What are you doing here Naruto?"

"Hmm-," he was inspecting the wall,"-oh well nothing really, I got bored so I decided to visit you."

"Naruto-" she said dangerously.

He cut her off before she could say anything else, "Hey! It was either this or pranking everyone in the immediate vicinity. I choose the one that would require less damage control afterwards."

She just sighed again and let it go as he took off his orange and black trenchcoat with a large bright orange nine-tailed fox on the back with flames in the bottom and put it on the coat hanger by the the door. A small smile slipped when she saw his clothing. A open dark red blouse with a fishnet shirt under it that showed of his muscled chest and abs, black shinobi pants tucked into calf length custom made boots and a Jounin vest over the blouse. He had black bandages from wrist to elbow and black fingerless gloves with small metal plates on the back of his hand with kunai and shuriken pouches on his waist and thigh, and a dark red katana with a orange tassel on the hilt tied on his hips. He had grown his hair out to the middle of his back and had it in a low ponytail, wild spiky bangs covered some of his handsome face, and his headband was tied on his bicep, proudly showing his village symbol.

Sitting down they started talking. About who were the best weapon makers, which restaurant was the best, what brand of sake got you drunk faster, and:

"I'm telling you it was red."

"Nope it was pink."

"I bet you 2000 ryo that it was red."

"Fine, your on. Shizune-chan!"

A woman with short black hair looked into the room.

"Hai, Naruto-kun?"

"What were Jiraiya's favorite colored panties?"

"Ummm, I believe it was pink."

"Ha! I told you! Pay up old hag."

Grumbling Tsunade slapped the money on his palm. He looked outside and was surprised to see the dark sky.

"Wow it's that late, sorry granny but I have to leave."

Still miffed about the loss of her money she just mumbled a goodbye as he jumped out of the open window.

She sulked a bit more then sighed and decided to turn in herself, she locked the office behind her and left with Shizune.

Minutes later a shadow passed through her office, took out a small vial filled with a red colored substance and poured a small amount on a seal that was on a floorboard. The floorboard glowed green for a second and when the light dimmed the person took out the floorboard. Reaching past the sake bottles the intruder took out a small phial of a clear lavender liquid that glowed eerily in the darkness. The person inspected the liquid and, seemingly satisfied, put the phial in a small padded box then put it in it's pocket and took out another phial with similar looking liquid and put it under the floorboard. They replaced the floorboard while wiping the substance, now known as blood, off, and as the floorboard glowed red, slipped out the window and closed it on it's way out.

.

.

.

.

_Twinkling laughter echoed through the clearing._

_"L-let me go koi."_

_"Nope, not until you say mercy."_

_"N-Never."_

_"Come on just one small simple word and I'll stop."_

_"F-fine. M-mercy, mercy."_

_The boy stopped tickling a beautiful girl with long raven hair. Panting they stared at each others eyes, their heads coming slowly closer and closer until the tips of their noses touched. The boy stared at the girl and then crossed his eyes, making her laugh. He stood up and offered his hand to the laughing girl._

_"Com'on Hime I wanna show you something"_

_Taking his hand she stood up._

_"What?"_

_A small mischievous twinkle appeared in his eyes, "Oh, you'll see." He started pulling her through the forest._

_"Koi-" she said warningly._

_"Don't worry Hime, you'll really love it."_

_She gave a small loving smile to his back and sighed, "Fine, let's see then"_

_He led her to a small cave hidden through a grove of trees and stopped._

_"Do you trust me?"_

_She stared at him confused, "Of course."_

_"Then close your eyes."_

_"Wh-"_

_"Please" he begged her_

_She looked at the pleading eyes, "Fine" she closed her eyes._

_"And no peeking!"_

_"No koi, no peeking" she said her voice amused._

_They went into the cave and walked for a few minutes, suddenly they stopped,_

_"Ok, open your eyes."_

_Her eyes slowly opened, she gasped as she looked around her._

_They stood in a clearing, flowers of every kind and hue made small splashes of color stand out against the green of the grass. In the middle stood a large tree in bloom, small white petals fell and floated on the stream that surrounded the tree, creating small ripples. A opening on the roof of the cave showed the full moon and illuminated the clearing in a unearthly white glow._

_"I-it's beautiful"_

_He pulled her toward the tree and used his chakra to cross the stream. She gave a small squeak as he picked her up bridal style and jumped on the smallest branch, he sat down with her on his lap, facing the flowers,_

_"Look Hime" he whispered at her ear._

_Giving a small shiver, she listened to him and gasped again._

_Thousands of small little fireflies flew around the meadow dancing to an unknown tune, they spiraled upwards creating a rim of light on the moon._

_"Happy Birthday Hime"_

_Wide eyes turned to him in surprise, "W-who told you?"_

_"You."_

_"I never-"_

_"You sometimes talk in you sleep, rather endearing."_

_Blushing and giving him a small smile, she snuggled into him. Putting his hand under her chin he raised it slowly, looked into her eyes and moved his head until their lips were millimeters apart,_

_"I love you" he whispered still looking into her eyes._

_She raised her head and softly their lips merged, their eyes widened then fluttered closed at the electrifying feeling of the kiss._

_Separating and smiling at each other, both turned and looked at the meadow nestling into each other and enjoyed the silence._

_"Will you sing for me?"_

_"What do you want me to sing, Hime?"_

_"How about how wrong this is, isn't it funny we're supposed to be enemies. I'm supposed to be killing you, yet here you are, alive and well, and in love. In love with me, someone that has killed hundreds, all for money. I'm not worth your time," she whispered sadly_

_He tilted her head making her look at him, "It isn't wrong to love someone, whether it be enemy or friend, and the killing- you're a ninja that's what you do. You fight for you're loved ones, protect them; and that's one of the things that I love most about you, your endless capacity to love. Believe me you're worth much more time than you think."_

_"But-"_

_"No buts, now do you want me to sing to you, My Shame?" he smiled at her showing her he was teasing her._

_She sighed and decided to forget about it for now, "Hai, My Disgrace." she giggled as she said this._

"_**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing**_

_**Watch you smile while you are sleeping**_

_**While you're far away and dreaming**_

_**I could spend my life in this sweet surrender**_

_**I could stay lost in this moment forever**_

_**Well, every moment spent with you**_

_**Is a moment I treasure**_

_**I don't wanna close my eyes**_

_**I don't wanna fall asleep**_

_**'Cause I'd miss you, baby**_

_**And I don't wanna miss a thing**_

_**'Cause even when I dream of you**_

_**The sweetest dream would never do**_

_**I'd still miss you, baby**_

_**And I don't wanna miss a thing**_

_**Lying close to you**_

_**Feeling your heart beating**_

_**And I'm wondering what you're dreaming**_

_**Wondering if it's me you're seeing**_

_**Then I kiss your eyes and thank Kami we're together**_

_**And I just wanna stay with you**_

_**In this moment forever, forever and ever**_

_**I don't wanna close my eyes**_

_**I don't wanna fall asleep**_

_**'Cause I'd miss you, baby**_

_**And I don't wanna miss a thing**_

_**'Cause even when I dream of you**_

_**The sweetest dream would never do**_

_**I'd still miss you, baby**_

_**And I don't wanna miss a thing**_

_**I don't wanna miss one smile**_

_**I don't wanna miss one kiss**_

_**Well, I just wanna be with you**_

_**Right here with you, just like this**_

_**I just wanna hold you close**_

_**Feel your heart so close to mine**_

_**And just stay here in this moment**_

_**For all the rest of time**_

_**Don't wanna close my eyes**_

_**Don't wanna fall asleep**_

_**'Cause I'd miss you, baby**_

_**And I don't wanna miss a thing**_

_**'Cause even when I dream of you**_

_**The sweetest dream would never do**_

_**'Cause I'd still miss you, baby**_

_**And I don't wanna miss a thing**_

_**I don't wanna close my eyes**_

_**I don't wanna fall asleep**_

_**'Cause I'd miss you, baby**_

_**And I don't wanna miss a thing**_

_**'Cause even when I dream of you**_

_**The sweetest dream would never do**_

_**I'd still miss you, baby**_

_**And I don't wanna miss a thing**_

_**Don't wanna close my eyes**_

_**Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah**_

_**I don't wanna miss a thing**_

_**I don't wanna miss a thing.**_"

_He looked down and stared at the sleeping and peaceful visage of his love, tightening his arms around her he put his back to the tree trunk and went to sleep as the fireflies danced with the moon._

.

.

.

.

"Y-You w-w-wanted t-to see m-me, Hokage-sama?"

"Hai, Hinata. I wanted to ask you if you knew where Naruto was, your the only one he tells where he is."

"N-no I d-don't know w-w-where Naruto-kun is. W-why d-do you a-ask?"

"He forgot his jacket here yesterday."

"O-oh, a-and you haven't s-seen h-him t-t-today?"

"No, he wasn't in his usual spots or in his home."

Hinata looked thoughtful for a moment.

"W-what d-day is it t-today?"

"It' s January 9th today, why do you ask?"

"J-January 9...o-oh...I-I know w-where N-naruto-kun is."

"Oh good, can you give him his jacket for me?"

"H-hai-" Taking the jacket she bowed, "Ja ne Hokage-sama."

...

"N-naruto-kun!" Hinata's voice echoed past the damp walls of the cave she was walking through. "Naruto-k-kun!"

"_**Trust me**_-"

"N-naruto?"

"-_**There's no need to fear**_-"

Hinata walked towards Naruto's voice.

"-_**Everyone's here**_-"

Naruto's voice got louder as she walked further.

"-_**Waiting for you to finally be one of us**_

_**Come down...**_

_**You may be full of fear**_

_**But you'll be safe here**_-"

Hinata saw strands of blonde hair around the corner.

"-_**When you finally trust me**_

_**Finally believe in me-"**_

_**She walked faster, turning the corner-**_

_**"-I will let you down**_

_**I'll let you down, I'll**_

_**When you finally trust me**_

_**Finally believe in me**_-"

-and gasped softly covering her mouth with her hand in sadness.

"-_**Trust me**_

_**I'll be there when you need me**_

_**You'll be safe here**_

_**When you finally trust me**_

_**Finally believe in me**_-"

Naruto lay on the cave floor his hair surrounding him, bottles of sake around him, one small lone bottle of sake clutched in his bloody hand like a lifeline.

"-_**I will let you down**_

_**I'll let you down, I'll**_

_**When you finally trust me**_

_**Finally believe in me**_

_**I will let you down**_

_**I'll let you down, I'll**_

_**When you finally trust me**_

_**Finally believe in me**_-"

She walked towards him and put one of his arms on her shoulders, "C-come on Naruto-kun, l-let's g-go." She tried to pull him up, but he just stared ahead as if she wasn't there, "Come o-on."

"-_**Never want to come down**_

_**Never want to come down**_

_**Never want to come down**_

_**Down, let you down**_

_**I will let you down**_

_**I'll let you down, I'll**_

_**When you finally trust me**_

_**Finally believe in me**_

_**I will let you down**_

_**I'll let you down, I'll**_

_**When you finally trust me**_

_**Finally believe in me**_."

"L-let's g-go Naruto-k-kun."

He stared up at her blankly and slowly got up, leaning heavily on her, he stumbled out of the cave taking a swig of the sake bottle and threw it behind him. It broke into a million little pieces glittering in the faint light, landing by a red covered kunai.

.

.

.

.

_"Tomorrow."_

_"Tomorrow? What about tomorrow?"_

_"I will be continuing the mission."_

_"Oh."_

_He wrapped his arms around her, and breathed in her scent._

_"Don't...just-" She walked away from him, prying his arms from her, "Don't._

_"Hime-"_

_"No we have to talk about this, we can't put it off anymore."_

_"Why not?"_

_She turned and glared at him, "You very well know why, don't act as if this isn't ever going to happen, take that stupid mask off, and stop trying to ignore the situation!"_

_"I'm not-"_

_"Yes you are! Don't try to deny it."_

_"I don't want to-"_

_"It's not a matter of if you want to or not! We have to talk about it, we can't keep a blind eye towards this, no matter how much we want or wish to."_

_He slowly slid down the bark of the tree and covered his face with his hands, sighing, "I know...I just- I know."_

_She walked to him and crouched down in front of him, taking his hands away from his face, she kissed each palm and put them on her face._

_"So what are we going to do?" she softly asked him._

_"Do you really have to ask?"_

_She chuckled sadly, "No, no I don't." She leaned closer and softly kissed him, their eyes open, trying to memorize each other as much as they could._

_A low chuckle was heard, cold and sharp._

_Breaking the kiss she stood up her face calm and cold, "You're an idiot, you know that?"_

_"W-what?"_

_She give him a small cruel smile, "Did you really actually believe that I loved you, you idiotic fool. You're so gullible, so easily led, somebody just has to show you a little bit of attention, and you spill your pathetic little heart out." She started turning away._

_He looked at her shocked, "H-hime-" he leaned in trying to catch her wrist._

_"Don't touch me you parasitic little demon, I don't want your filthy hands on me."_

_He froze and retracted his hand, "D-do you really feel that way?"_

_"Of course I do, come on not even you can admit that anyone would feel even an ounce of love for you, your nothing but a pathetic boy trying to play ninja." she spat at him and walked away from him._

_As he stared blindly at the ground, he never saw the silent trail of tears on her cheeks as she left._

.

.

.

.

BOOM

A cloud of dust covered the training grounds, obscuring the person in the newly made crater, slowly the wind blew the dust away revealing haunted blue orbs.

Panting Naruto jumped out of the crater and sat down with his back to the bark of a tree, as he gulped water out of his water bottle he was lost in his memories.

"NARUTO-BAKA!"

He winced at the volume of the screech, then sighed. He quickly put a smile on his face as he saw his team walking torwards him, fooling his pink haired teammate. He internally sighed thanking that no one had seen him without his mask, not noticing the contemplative looks that his sensei and other teamate had.

"Yes, Sakura?"

"WE WERE SUPPOSED TO MEET 3 HOURS AGO, YOU IDIOT WERE THE HELL WERE YOU?"

He scratched the back of his head resisting the urge to roll his eyes, "Sorry, I forgot we were supposed to meet."

"FORGOT! YOU IDIOT, HOW CAN YOU CALL YOURSELF A NINJA IF YOU FORGET THINGS!"

The memories of that day were still fresh on his mind, making his smile freeze.

His eyes covered in shadows, he slowly lowered his hand, "I'll be more of a ninja that you'll ever be Haruno" he whispered, his voice cold enough to make them flinch, and reel back in shock.

Sakura's mouth and eyes were wide open. As she realized what he had said, her look slowly morphed into one of anger, "YOU-" She stepped back in fear as he finally looked at her.

Glaring at her with cold empty eyes he stepped forward slowly, keeping eye contact.

"Maa, Maa I'm sure Sakura-chan didn't mean that Naruto-kun" Kakashi waved his hand dismissively as he stepped between them. Naruto glared up at him and he had to stop himself from shuddering at the look in Naruto's eyes, "Now, since it seem were too high-strung for training today why don't we go out for ramen, hmmm?"

Naruto turned his back to them and picked up his discarded jacket, "Arigato, but I'm not hungry." He walked out of the clearing without looking at them, missing the shocked looks they gave him.

...

As he walked by the streets he missed the curious looks directed at him by some of his friends. Kiba, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Lee, Ino, Choji, and Shino had never seen him so quiet and unapproachable. They decided to follow him He walked to an abandoned building and went in, walking past the old rusted machinery. Reaching the room at the end of the building he put his hands together in the ram seal and whispered 'kai'.

A seemingly empty corner shimmered for a second before revealing 2 guitars and a drum set, as he set everything up he didn't notice the small shimmer of a mass genjutsu on the opposite corner of the room.

Strumming the electric guitar, he created two more clones without handseals making the hidden people open their mouths in amazement. They closed their mouths and stared at Naruto and his clones as they grabbed the other instruments and got ready.

Naruto, unaware he was being watched started to play.

"_**Sensation washes over me**_

_**I can't describe it**_

_**Pain I felt so long ago**_

_**I don't remember**_

_**Tear a hole so I can see**_

_**My devastation**_

_**Feelings from so long ago**_

_**I don't remember**_

_**Holding on, to let them know**_

_**What's given to me, given to me**_

_**To hide behind**_

_**My mask this time**_

_**And try to believe**_-"

Their mouths dropped again as they stared at Naruto singing. Slowly they lost themselves in the haunting melody, they closed their eyes as their souls moved with the music sweeping them away.

"-_**Blind your eyes to what you see**_

_**You can't embrace it**_

_**Leave it well enough alone**_

_**And don't remember**_

_**Cut your pride and watch it bleed**_

_**You can't deny it**_

_**Pain you know you can't ignore**_

_**I don't remember**_-"

They opened their eyes and listened to the words of the song.

"-_**Holding on, to let them know**_

_**What's given to me, given to me**_

_**To hide behind**_

_**My mask this time**_

_**And try to believe**_

_**If I can remember to know this will conquer me**_

_**If I can just walk alone and try to escape into me**_-"

They felt saddened at Naruto's thought's.

"-_**Sensation washes over me**_

_**I can't describe it**_

_**Pain I felt so long ago**_

_**I don't remember**_

_**I'm just holding on, to let them know**_

_**What's given to me, given to me**_

_**To hide behind**_

_**My mask this time**_

_**And try to believe**_

_**If I can remember to know this will conquer me**_

_**If I can just walk alone and try to escape into me**_

_**Into me**_

_**Into me.**_"

"N-Naruto-"

Naruto whipped his head to his now-revealed friends, "W-what are you doing here?"

Ino gathered her courage and stepped forward, "We followed you."

"What gave you the right to follow me? Tell me, huh, what the hell gives you the right to stalk me." He stared at each person in the eye, all of them looked away.

"What the hell man, we just wanted to know if you were ok, sorry for caring!" Kiba shouted at him.

"If you wanted to know, you could have asked me you damn mutt, not followed me and try to figure out what was wrong behind my back."

"We weren't trying to find out behind your back!"

"So hiding in a genjutsu and watching me isn't trying to find something out behind my back?"

Nobody answered. He gave a angry smirk, "I thought so." Putting the instruments away and dispelling his clones, he walked out of the building leaving them behind

.

.

.

.

_Panting he ran as fast as he could 'Oh Kami, please, please don't let it be too late' Images of possible outcomes flew through his head making him run faster in desperation as he pushed the images away. _

_Leaving the forest he felt relieved when he saw the bridge but froze in terror as he saw the mist covering it._

_Running past Sakura and Tazuna he jumped in a dome of mirrors where Sasuke, eyes red and body bleeeding, growled something at him, but he wasn't listening, he was watching the masked figure reflected in the mirrors._

_"You shouldn't have done that, now you'll die." The frigid bodiless voice in the mirror told him as it threw the senbon at him. _

_Still lost in his thoughts he stayed where he was._

_A small grunt was heard as metal hit flesh. He was forcefully thrown out of his thoughts and he stared in shock at Sasuke._

_"D-dobe, p-pay attent-tion." a small drop of blood flowed down Sasuke's mouth as he said this._

_"S-sasuke." Sasuke fell on the ground pushing the senbon meant for Naruto further into his body. _

_"Sasuke!" Naruto ran to him and crouched seeing Sasuke's breathing was shallow, and strained. Unknown to Naruto, Sasuke was still conscious and aware of what was happening._

_"Hm, I missed."_

_Naruto's anger grew, "That's all you can say, you almost killed him, and all you can say is you missed."_

_The masked figure laughed._

_The stray senbon that hit him slowly started pushing out of his body as small tendrils of red covered his vision as his anger grew. "Stop laughing," His voice changed from his normal one to a more demonic one, _"**Or I'll rip you limb from limb**._"_

_The laughter increased but now there was a undercurrent of nervousness in it._

_Naruto's pupils turned red, and eyes flashing he punched a mirror. The masked person had just enough time to jump to another mirror before the mirror shattered._

_"H-how did you know-"_

_"_**I can see you're chakra residue**_-,"he materialized in front of the person, "_**and the trails it leaves.**_" He punched the mirror, and jumped to the middle of the dome of mirrors in front of the amazed and slightly scared Sasuke. He released Kyuubi's chakra making a chakra tail grow out of the base of his spine and all the mirrors to shatter. I small figure fell gasping at the chakra pressure and the killing intent permeating the air._

_Naruto walked to the figure slowly and clutching the front of the persons turtleneck shirt raised them to the front of his face and punched the mask on them. Slowly the shattered pieces of the mask fell to the ground revealing a beautiful face._

_"_**Haku.**_"_

_"Naruto."_

_Naruto growled low in his throat, making Haku give a small shiver. He brought her closer to his face and staring in her eyes he savagely kissed her, making her give a small moan. Behind Naruto, Sasuke's eyes had widened at the scene._

_Naruto pulled Haku away and stared at her eyes, eyes that conveyed the love Haku had for him, she tried to hide it but it was too late, he had seen it. Naruto slowly put her down and hugged her close, "_**Damn you, why?**_"__He slowly started loosing the red in his vision and looked at her, "Why?"_

_She struggled in his embrace, "Let me go, you waste of a ninja." Tears fell from her eyes, "Please...just...let me go" She struggled a bit more, and giving up, burrowed closer to him and cried, "Damn you, y-you w-were sup-posed to h-hate me and kill m-me, not comfort me," Her voice got smaller and more tired, "Damn you."_

_"Baka-hime I could never hate you." He stepped back from the hug and took her face in his hands, "I love you too much."_

_"And I-" She stepped away from him and looked at something in the mist, "I'm sorry Naruto" She stepped through the mirror that materialized behind her and disappeared. Naruto heard the faint chirping of birds, and realizing what it was ran towards the sound, he got there just in time to step in front of Haku and have the Chidori rip his right shoulder. He fell to his knees grasping the wound, stopping some of the bleeding._

_Three pairs of incredulous eyes stared at him._

_"Son of a bitch, that hurt." He looked at the wound, "Thank frikin, Kami-sama I reinforce it with my wind natured chakra."_

_"Naruto you idiot what the hell were you thinking?" Haku crouched and checked the wound._

_"What was I thinking, what in the hell were you thinking, jumping and sacrificing yourself?"_

_"Probably the same thing you were thinking!"_

_He sighed, "Were idiots, aren't we"_

_She gave him his favorite smile and a small, yet chipper, "Yep."_

_He sighed again and winced as pain shot through his shoulder. He looked at Zabuza and Kakashi and started snickering at the look in their faces. Haku helped him stand while laughing herself._

_"Zabuza-sama you should close you mou-" She gasped and clutched her chest as she coughed up blood._

_"Haku!" He took hold of her as she fell to the ground, he stared in horror at the kunai sticking out of the back of her left shoulder, "H-haku, hime, come on talk to me." His voice was filled with desperation, he ignored the pain in his wound._

_"N-naruto, I-Im dying."_

_"No, no you're not," tears filled his eyes, knowing he was lying to himself, "Y-you're not, you can't!"_

_"Oh how sweet." A voice filled with mirth, mocked them._

_Eyes turned to the voice and as the fog cleared up a short, stout man with round sunglasses appeared, next to him a ninja stood with his hand still outstreched._

_"Meizu."_

_Meizu' s eyes glinted in malice._

_Zabuza glared at Meizu, "Why?"_

_"He killed Gouzu."_

_"Then why Haku?"_

_"The bitch fell in love with the demon, and for that she had to die. The fact that killing her would hurt him was just an added bonus."_

_Zabuza growled and flinched, as his wounds were strained._

_Naruto put Haku down gently, "I'll come back soon, just hold on, k?"_

_Haku nodded slightly as he stood._

_He turned to Meizu, glaring. "You are dead."_

_Meizu just laughed, "So is she."_

_Naruto's eyes flashed in anger, "Want to know something funny?"_

_"What?" Meizu looked at him still laughing._

_"You're brother died screaming, begging for his pathetic little life, he was even willing to sacrifice you to live."_

_Meizu stopped laughing anger building up, "You lying demon, my brother would never do that."_

_Naruto smirked, "Are you sure?"_

_Meizu hesistated, then charged at Naruto, furious. Naruto ran with a kunai in his hand, meeting him halfway. Meizu slashed at Naruto's head with his clawed right hand, Naruto ducked and tried to stab Meizu but was blocked when Meizu's other hand intercepted it. He slashed his right hand downward, trying to catch Naruto off guard, Naruto, seeing the hand rolled out of the way and sweep kicked him. Naruto back kicked him as Meizu jumped , and crashed into the bridge's wall and fell to the ground, not moving. Naruto walked towards Meizu's still body and leaped back when Meizu sprung up, his claws slashing in an 'X' formation. They stared at each other from opposite sides of the bridge. Naruto sprinted to Meizu and feinted going right, Meizu, seeing what Naruto was doing, went right and was stabbed in the back. He looked behind him and saw another Naruto with a bloody kunai still in his hands. Shocked he didn't notice the original Naruto moving closer. Naruto gave a feral grin and, taking advantage of Meizu's distraction stabbed him in the forehead. Blood sprayed from the wound drenching Naruto's still grinning face. Dead, Meizu fell to the ground, Gato just ran behind a bunch of bandits._

_"Kill them!" his voice was shrill with panic and triumph._

_Naruto just turned and stared as the bandits charged. He smirked and and giving a low growl, ran to the bandits, slaughtering them. Blood sprayed everywhere drenching the end of the bridge in blood. Naruto, lost in his bloodlust didn't notice the horrified faces of his teammates and sensei, along with Zabuza's grin. Naruto stood in front of Gato staring at him._

_Gato stumbled back, "P-please d-d-don't k-kill m-me...I'll-I'll give you an-nything money, riches beyond your imagination, l-lots and lots of women to replace t-the-the girl."_

_Naruto growled menacingly and taking Gato's cane stabbed him through the neck, killing him._

_He turned around and walked to Haku putting her head on his lap, he cried leaving clean trails on his blood splattered face.\_

_"Promise me something Naruto."_

_"Anything hime."_

_"Live your life, protect your precious people, and don't ever give up."_

_"I-I promise you, that I will." The sound of Haku's erratic breathing filled the small silence._

_"Naruto, I -l-love you"_

_"I love you too Haku"_

_Haku gave him a small loving smile, "My Disgrace."_

_Naruto chuckled sadly, "My Shame." He kissed her lips softly and she gave a small contented sigh, dying._

_Naruto held her closer crying as small snowflakes fell from the sky._

.

.

.

.

A blond haired man walked toward two unmarked graves. One grave held a large zanbato, the other was covered in sparkling ice. Naruto cleaned the graves then stood between the two and gave a small prayer.

"Zabuza, thank you for helping me through, I'll miss you." He put a small bouquet of flowers on the grave and turned to the other one.

"Haku I...I love you more than anything in the universe I-I hope you are happy." He put a bouquet of white roses on the grave.

He stared at the graves not knowing what else to say. _'I miss you so much, my hime'_

"_**I walk alone**_

_**Think of home**_

_**Memories of long ago**_

_**No one knows I lost my soul long ago**_

_**Lied too much**_

_**She said that she's had enough**_

_**Am I too much**_

_**She said that she's had enough**_

_**Standing on my own**_

_**Remembering the one I left at home**_

_**Forget about the life I used to know**_

_**Forget about the one I left at home**_

_**I need to run far away**_

_**Can't go back to that place**_

_**Like she told me**_

_**I'm just a big disgrace**_

_**Lied too much**_

_**She said that she's had enough**_

_**Am I too much**_

_**She said that she's had enough**_

_**Standing on my own**_

_**Remembering the one I left at home**_

_**Forget about the life I used to know**_

_**Forget about the one I left at home**_

_**So now I'm standing here alone**_

_**I'm learning how to live life on my own**_

_**Lied too much**_

_**I think that I've had enough**_

_**Am I too much**_

_**She said that she's had enough**_

_**I'm standing on my own**_

_**Remembering the one I left at home**_

_**Forget about the life I used to know**_

_**Forget about the one I left at home**_

_**So now I'm standing here alone**_

_**I'm learning how to live life on my own**_

_**Forget about the past I'll never know**_

_**Forget about the one I left at home**_"

As the final note rung in the air, he turned and walked away, tears running down his face. He gave a small sad smile at Hinata as they turned back to Konoha.

The End

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto of any of the songs used in this story**

**Songs Used:**

**~I Don't Want to Miss a Thing - Aerosmith**

**~Let You Down-Three Days Grace**

**~Remember-Disturbed**

**~On My Own-Three Days Grace**

**Omake: Duet**

**She blushed and looked away.**

**"Come on just one song...please?" He gave her his Puppy Dog Eyes™ **

**"Ok" she responded immediately, then she realized what she said, "Damn it, don't do that!"**

**"Do what?" He had on a innocent face**

**She just glared at him, "Were singing 'Awake and Alive'"**

**"B- But-"**

**"No buts"**

**"I hate that song"**

**"Then why do you know the lyrics"**

**"You'd know them too if a crazy, sadistic snake woman decide to lock you into a chakra enforced room with chakra suppressors, and made you listen to the same song over and over again, non-stop for 10 frikin' hours"**

**"Why'd she do that?"**

**He looked down at the floor sheepishly, and scratched the back of his neck, "Umm...I maybe, probably, had someone follow her around and sing the 'Numa Numa' song...for six days"**

**She raised her eyebrow at him.**

**"Hey! It was her fault, she shouldn't have sent a damn cobra to wake me up"**

**She sighed and shook her head.**


End file.
